1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a novel cigarette substitute.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a cigarette substitute for persons who smoke and find themselves in social and business settings where smoking is generally prohibited. In addition, the cigarette substitute of the present invention is intended to act as a product that could be used for those wishing to wean themselves away from the cigarette smoking habit.
The invention expands upon the pshychological concept that much of the need for a smoker to smoke a cigarette is related to the fulfillment of an oral fixation and the need of the smoker to have something that resembles a cigarette to place in and out of one's mouth in a ritualistic manner.
The present invention therefore provides for a candy-type of cigarette substitute composition held by the smoker by means of a stick-like object that would preferably resemble a conventional cigarette. By means of the stick-like object, the smoker would obtain the psychological benefit of having, and handling, a cigarette, which very often is as important the nicotine received by the smoker from smoking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present day, smoking has become frowned upon as a habit which is a danger to the health of those who actually smoke cigarettes, as well as those in the vicinity of the cigarette smoker who, against their wills, are often exposed to so called "second hand" smoke, which has proven dangers to the well-being of such other persons.
As a result, cigarette smoking has been banned, or severely restricted, in many public buildings, transportation, restaurants, etc., as well as in many areas in the private sector. As a consequence, the cigarette smoker often views himself, and is viewed by others, as an outcast in many social and business circles.
Accordingly, a clear need has developed to satisfy the cravings of the cigarette smoker, those persons who may smoke, but wish to quit smoking, and non-smokers, who wish to avoid second hand smoke and the attendant dangers therefrom.
Heretofore, substitutes for cigarettes commercially available generally rely upon prescription nicotine gum, chemical tablets or vitamins, however, none of the cigarette substitute compositions presently available fulfill the psychological need of the smoker to have something that resembles a cigarette to place in and out of one's mouth in a ritualistic manner.
Cigarette substitutes, such as plastic cigarettes, though having the correct shape do not provide a taste or an ingredient to satisfy the craving of the smoker for nicotine.
Cigarette substitute compositions are generally known to the prior art which afford the cigarette smoker a nicotine release. An example of one such nicotine substitute composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,248, issued on Aug. 26, 1975, to Lichtneckert et. al. This prior art reference discloses a chewable gum-based and nicotine cation exchange resin composition dispersed in such base, which affords the cigarette smoker a nicotine release when chewed.
The nicotine substitute composition of U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,248, being a gum which may only be chewed, cannot readily be removed and replaced by the cigarette smoker, as is the case with the present invention, described in detail hereinafter, and, therefore, is not capable of affording the psychological release to the smoker which may be at least as important as satisfying the smoker's desire for nicotine.
In view of the serious health effects caused by cigarette smoking, the increasing number of restrictions placed upon smokers and the desire for many who smoke to quit the habit, there is a substantial need for a cigarette substitute which provides the cigarette smoker with both a measured amount of the nicotine necessary to satisfy his or her craving for such substance, as well as fulfillment of the ancillary psychological effects, which are often the only benefits of cigarette smoking.
To date, the prior art has lacked such an article. In view of the importance of the relevant subject matter of concern, it is quite surprising that a single article has not been developed for attending to the several needs of the smoker heretofore described.